Luminaires with automated and remotely controllable functionality are well known in the entertainment and architectural lighting markets. Such products are commonly used in theatres, television studios, concerts, theme parks, night clubs and other venues. A typical product will provide control over the functions of the luminaire allowing the operator to control the intensity and color of the light beam from the luminaire that is shining on the stage or in the studio. Many products also provide control over other parameters such as the position, focus, beam size, beam shape and beam pattern. In such products that contain light emitting diodes (LEDs) to produce the light output it is common to use more than one color of LEDs and to be able to adjust the intensity of each color separately such that the output, which comprises the combined mixed output of all LEDs, can be adjusted in color. For example, such a product may use red, green, blue, and white LEDs with separate intensity controls for each of the four types of LED. This allows the user to mix almost limitless combinations and to produce nearly any color they desire.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical multiparameter automated luminaire system 10. These systems typically include a plurality of multiparameter automated luminaires 12 which typically each contain on-board a light source (not shown), light modulation devices, electric motors coupled to mechanical drives systems, and control electronics (not shown). In addition to being connected to mains power either directly or through a power distribution system (not shown), each luminaire is connected is series or in parallel to data link 14 to one or more control desks 15. The luminaire system 10 is typically controlled by an operator through the control desk 15.
A known arrangement for luminaires used in the entertainment or architectural market is that of a light curtain. A light curtain consists of a row or line of light emitters arranged so that they produce a plane of light, like a curtain thus the name. Prior art automated products have allowed the combined movement of all the light emitters together in tilting or rocking motion so as to be able to direct the curtain of light as desired. An example of such a prior art luminaire is the CycFX 8 from Robe Lighting. However, the prior art devices don't allow individual light emitters in the curtain to be adjusted from position(s) independently of each other. Such adjustment would be useful, as it would allow the user or lighting designer to produce converging or diverging curtains, and to direct the light more accurately where it is needed. It would also be useful with other shapes and types of luminaires, not just light curtains, to be able to individually adjust the position of individual light emitters.
There is a need for a method for controlling the movement of LED devices in luminaires, specifically to a method relating to allowing both synchronized and independent movement of LEDs in a light curtain or other luminaires.